familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Taringa, Queensland
| pop_footnotes = | area = 2.1 | stategov = Indooroopilly | dist1 = 6 | location1= Brisbane GPO | fedgov = Ryan | near-nw = Mount Coot-tha | near-n = Toowong | near-ne = West End | near-w = Mount Coot-tha | near-e = St Lucia | near-sw = Indooroopilly | near-s = Indooroopilly | near-se = Indooroopilly }} Taringa is a suburb of Brisbane, Australia south-west of the Brisbane CBD. Taringa is mostly residential, except for a small number of commercial buildings mostly clustered along Moggill Road. It is a popular neighbourhood among the students of the University of Queensland and the Queensland University of Technology because of its proximity to the universities and to Brisbane city. Demographics In the , the population of Taringa was 7,176, 50.4% female and 49.6% male. The median age of the Taringa population was 29 years, 8 years below the Australian median. 63.8% of people living in Taringa were born in Australia, compared to the national average of 69.8%; the next most common countries of birth were England 3.8%, China 3%, New Zealand 2.4%, Malaysia 2.1%, India 2%. 75.9% of people spoke only English at home; the next most common languages were 3.6% Mandarin, 1.6% Cantonese, 1.3% Malay, 1.1% Spanish, 0.9% Persian (excluding Dari). Geography Taringa is dominated by a ridge that runs the length of Swann Road, with steep slopes on either side of the ridge. History The suburb name 'Taringa' is a combination of two Aboriginal words: tarau (stones) and nga (made up of). Together, they mean "place of stones". The Lionel Brand of Worcestershire sauce was manufactured in Taringa.http://nla.gov.au/nla.cs-pa-HTTP%253A%252F%252FHDL.HANDLE.NET%252F10462%252FDERIV%252F1828 Heritage listings was added to the Queensland Heritage Register in 1992]] Taringa has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 103 Stanley Terrace: Pilot Officer Geoffrey Lloyd Wells Memorial Seat * 209 Indooroopilly Road: Fulton Residence Community groups The Taringa Scout Den is the home of the Taringa-Milton-Toowong Scout Group. It is also used as a GoJu Karate training facility and for Yoga. Sport Taringa is the home of the Taringa Rovers Soccer Football Club, who play in the Brisbane Premier League. Education The Japanese Language Supplementary School of Queensland Japanese School of Brisbane (ブリスベン校 Burisuben Kō), a weekend Japanese school, maintains its school office in Taringa. It holds its classes at Indooroopilly State High School in Indooroopilly."平成 26(2014)年度" (Archive). The Japanese Language Supplementary School of Queensland. Retrieved on April 1, 2015. p. 4. "借用校舎：インドロピリー州立高校(Indooroopilly State High School) Ward Street, Indooroopilly, QLD4068, AUSTRALIA 事務所：The Japanese Club of Brisbane/The Japanese School of Brisbane Suite 17, Taringa Professional Centre, 180 Moggill Road, Taringa, QLD4068" Transport in Taringa]] By Train, Taringa Station is part of the Citytrain network, on the Ipswich railway line providing travel to the Brisbane CBD and Ipswich By Bus, Taringa is serviced by Brisbane Transport buses to the Brisbane CBD, Chancellor's Place at UQ St Lucia, Indooroopilly, Long Pocket, Chapel Hill and Kenmore. By Road, Taringa's main thoroughfares are Swann Road and Moggill Road. Notable people * Gwen Harwood, an Australian poet, was born in Taringa. * Clement Lindley Wragge, a meteorologist, lived in Taringa in a house named Capemba in the 1890s. * Richard Gailey, Irish-Australian architect after whom Gailey Road, Taringa is named. References External links *University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Taringa *Taringa Neighbourhood Group Category:Suburbs of Brisbane Category:Taringa, Queensland